the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Rickaby Interview
This interview was held by User:Rick123Axel Brett Rickaby portrayed Marcus; the 'acid reflux' sufferer and passenger of Flight 462 who reanimated aboard the plane. ---- What role have you had within Fear The Walking Dead Flight 462? ''' Marcus/acid reflux guy '''Outside of The Walking Dead, what would fans know you best for? Either remake of Wes Craven’s The Crazies I was the guy who burns down his house with his family in it after he turns from drinking the water -- the lunging crazy in the jail cell. Or as Charlie Blanche in Seth MacFarlane’s A Million Ways to Die in the West. You have also portrayed arson investigator Phil Bosso in Dexter, how was the experience of working on this set? ''' It was interesting. Nowadays, shows have to protect their storylines so in this instance I wasn’t sure if I was the guy or a red herring. I had to have several justifiable storylines available and ready to play. '''Phil provided some pretty thrilling jump scares, did you enjoy playing such a quirky character? I’m always a quirky character. I always say I’ve made a decent living being a guy people want to see bad things happen to. What was it like working with Michael C. Hall (Dexter)? I introduced myself to Michael the first day we worked together and we shared a few NYU stories. Peter Krause was my classmate and he and Peter, of course, did Six Feet Under together. Easy to work with. Easy to work off. We have a kind of similar intensity. Mine is more fiery at times, his more penetrating. Can you tell us a little about your work on The Crazies? Loved it. Shot in Georgia and in Iowa. Loved the small town quaintness of where we shot. Reminded me of the small town life I grew up in in Minnesota. There is an interesting story – the scene I where I burn down my house and family was actually shot in 4 different locations. *The interior and gasoline pouring was in Georgia *The actual house burn was in Iowa *Before I left Iowa we realized we owed the reverse angle on my face of the match being lit, we did that outside a high school in Iowa with minutes to spare before the sun was up and I was scheduled to fly out *Finally, the eye through the peephole was shot on an FX stage in LA I loved the whole process. It was actually some of the easiest work I ever did. Meaning easy for me ( with the exception of a few bruises I got took from the jail bars) but also some that I am the most proud of. ' Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them from The Crazies?'' Nope. I think they used every damn inch of footage they shot of me. Your character on True Blood was not keen on his supernatural neighbours, do you think this is mainly fueled by his loss to Sam Merlotte or for other reasons? Stephen Moyer, SamTrammel and I talked about that. Stephen directed the first episode, very well I might add. Thorough. Look I like to find motive that is innately human but that will fuel the story in a way that the audience gets paid off for following. So, for me, yes. Vince had some alterior motives in doing away with the vampers. Power baby. Even if it’s never spoken of that kind of behavior will transmit and then the audience will be very pleased when your villain meets his end. I’m glad to oblige. Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them from True Blood? No. I don’t think so. Sometimes a scene can get trimmed up. They need to make sure the story focuses on those characters they’ve invested in. Stephen actually did some fancy work with the editors to make me seem a bit more rabid than I even remember giving – which is rare and nice. There was some stuff that got pared down when I was inciting the town folk in Bellefleur's kitchen. As you have starred within a few different productions with the supernatural and undead, have you thought about your own apocalypse plan if the flesh hungry dead were to rise? It is fun to fantasize about, innit? I have to be careful, I can get carried away with that kind of thing. I’m a bit of an extremist by nature, all or nothing. I have to refrain from indulgence. I was raised to be a survivor, I’ll take my chances on the fly. That’s the real key anyway, adaptability. How did you get your role within the show? Wendy O’Brien was casting this top secret project. They had fake sides they we prepared and came in to audition with. I really related to the material. No idea I’d end up being a walker until much later on. Makes total sense, though. While a role with longevity is nice and I am by no mean adverse to long term employ, if I was looking to hire someone who can both act AND be a creep, a crazy of a monster I’m a pretty good choice. Could you talk us through the process of the days you had shoot ing and what they entailed? We shot all 16 episodes in 3 days. They were long and intense, particularly the fight. For me there was a good deal of time in the chair getting on make-up. That, of course, got more intense as we progressed. I was fitted for contacts. They are huge. They assign a special technician to deal with the in/out and rewetting. It’s pretty cool. They are hard to see out of which is kind of an interesting trust exercise as someone has to usher you around the set in the dark so you don’t trip and kill yourself or break anything. I love the rigors of being on set. I love that we are all coming together to make something. This format is still new so there was a bit of an unknown element which added excitement to the whole process. Of course, it was great to be attached to Fear the Walking Dead and the play some small part in The Walking Dead franchise. What factor of the show helped you most when getting into character? ''' Well, there are really two characters here, aren’t there? Two drives, awarenesses, or mindsets. Marcus before and Marcus after. I didn’t experience the consciousness of the Marcus being present after I turned. It becomes fairly simple, fairly primal. EAT! At any cost, the more desperate, the better. Prior to that, the wardrobe (suit and bolo tie) along with the goatee I was sporting. Not sure why I had one other than I was trying one out and it worked for Marcus. That told me a lot about who Marcus was. Self-serving, deceptive – heck, Marcus’s wife doesn’t even know he’d been bit. While things grow grim he still believes there is a way out. Tragic, selfish man. '''As a passenger of Flight 462, what advice would you give to readers to avoid ending up like Marcus if they end up on a plane during the zombie outbreak? Don’t get bit. If you do, don’t go on a plane, dumbass. Yer killing everyone. ' Are you disappointed you didn't get to feature within Fear the Walking Dead alongside fellow cast mates Michelle Ang (Alex) and Brendan Myer (Jake)?' Of course. But that would be a heck of a write in. Once I knew that I was turning on the plane – I figured it was history for good ole acid reflux man! Who knows, maybe one of the writers for FEAR has a vision for Marcus. How did Marcus get bit? Let’s go back and find out, shall we? What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? This is one of the best atmosphere’s I’ve been a part of, really. Everyone was so excited. Cast got along so well. We even had a little reunion a few months after Flight 462 aired. We were all thrilled to be of history of the show. Especially for those of us who are fans. We've begun to notice a unsettling trend of you attacking our beloved characters before getting stabbed in the head, it's now happened in both True Blood and Fear The Walking Dead Flight 462; do you prefer to play these villanous roles? What can I say? People want to stab me in the head, can you blame them? I do prefer the role of villain. It allows a much larger emotional palette. Less restraint, more unbridled freedom and power. It allows me to do things on camera, I simply can’t allow in my life. But there is also an affinity for their frailty. A villain, most often, has a frail center. This is covered by layers and layers habit, life, belief, delusion. I am not a pessimist by any means, but I am honest about my own shortcomings and of those of my fellow man. I’ve always had an empathy for people who are not normal. They have greater chinks in their armor for which their humanity can be revealed. As an artist, I devour humanity. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Yes, after I had pinned Kevin (the air marshal) down in the aisle I was snapping my jaws at him and we did have a little zombie goober flowing out of my mouth he had to dodge. I was so disappointed that didn’t’ show up in the show! '''What was it like working with cast members such as Michelle Ang (Alex) and Lisa Waltz (Suzanne)? Michelle is bad ass. Man, just a look. Awesome. And so nice and enthusiastic. Very respectful of other actors. Like a sponge, soaking up info and then turning it around and applying it BAM on the spot. Lisa Waltz is so sweet, my God. She put a lot into establishing our relationship as husband an wife. We spent a good deal of time chatting each other up. Her family owns a mini-golf course in Pennsylvannia. She said they are working on a ''ZOMBIE GOLF ''course, so get your tickets now! What was it like working with Micheal McDonough (Director of Fear The Walking Dead Flight 462)? Excellent. Was a huge fan of Winter’s Bone. So beautiful. He was succinct, cordial, efficient, supportive. If I could work him again I’d do it in a second. If you had to describe Marcus in one word what would it be? Pre-turn: Prick After the turn: Rabid ' Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them from Fear the Walking Dead Flight 462?' Other than the zombie drool? There was a bit more at the top, I believe. When Marcus stands to talk to the flight attendant Kathleen Gati. I think they had to edit around the phone screen being on camera. Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? If there is more backstory for Marcus I am not aware of it at this time. I was create something to work with whether one is provided or not. What was the best thing about working on Fear The Walking Dead Flight 462? The cast. The fight. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artists? In my theatre days I was always the first to the theatre, last to leave. Love make-up and transforming through it. Always have. Was the make-up uncomfortable to wear? How long did it take to apply? Just the lenses. The longest time it took was a couple of hours, I think. Those guys worked fast. We watched What We Do in the Shadows while getting ready. Hilarious. What advice would you give to readers trying to break into the entertainment industry? Don’t stand in line. Produce your own work. But make sure you have something to offer – work on your craft. There are no silver bullets. Perseverance and resilience. Form a team. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? A little film called Villisca coming up. Also, working on a graphic novel project I wrote called Hot Sexy Mess we hope to shoot shortly. I’m doing a lot of writing these days. Various genre’s. I like the intimacy of it. The pure direct contact with the creative source. No translation needed. Yum. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You are welcome, honestly! Sorry for the delay. Website -- http://brettrickaby.com/ Imdb -- http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0725434/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Category:Interviews